Gone?
by Heartand01
Summary: A new boy from Will's past comes to horseland. When he tries to get revenge, it leads to serious consequences. Will Baily's parents kick Will out? Or will they find out the truth?


**I deleted this because I forgot to post a few things. **

**Thank you to Lynx Traveller** **for being the beta of this story.**

**Thank you to bloodspillwolf1** **for letting me use their idea to write this story.**

Will here, I know it sounds weird for a guy to be writing in one of these, but it is the best way to keep my memories. Anyways today was amazing, Jimber and I did a few jumps and went for an amazing trail ride...but there is one thing...I kind of forgot to tell my Aunt and Uncle where I was going, when I got back they flipped out. I know I should have told them, but still they over reacted. They grounded me...yes the famous Will who never gets in trouble is now grounded. I can't ride for a week, I can't help with the lessons but at least I am still helping in the stable. I guess I better go and get to bed. -Will

Will placed the journal back on the bookshelf, before wearily moving to the bed. He was so tired he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"Do you think we were to hard on Will?" Elizabeth Handler asked her husband Luke. "He just made a mistake."

Luke shook his head "Yeah he made a mistake, but what if he got hurt? We would have never known where he went."

"You're right, but it just does not seem like Will to do something like this."

Luke looked away, he knew that he and his wife were just really worried about their son, but that likely Will wouldn't see it this way.

Meanwhile, out in the stables another set of voices were discussing the very same topic.

Jimber pawed the ground then snorted. "It's not fair, why did they do this to him? He was only giving me some exercise."

"I heard that Will tried to run away. He took you out, but once Bailey noticed you were gone and went searching for you guys, Will had to come back." Pepper said, tossing her elegant mane.

"Where did you hear that from?" Jimber asked snorting.

"Easy, Chloe and Zoey were talking today when they were grooming us."

"Don't listen to them Jimber." Scarlet replied "It's late, why don't we all head to bed and continue this conversation tomorrow."

The next morning Bailey got up at 6 to get his horse ready for the show that day. His mother was already up and about, as she was travelling to meet her cousin early that morning. Bailey quickly ate his breakfast before giving his mother a hug, then racing out to the barn.

"I can't wait for all those judges to see my victory lap." Chili lifted his acting like he had all ready run.

"This is the most important show we have ever been to." Pepper agreed.

Bailey put the brush down, before patting the gelding's muzzle, "Hey Aztec, are you ready for the show?"

Aztac bobbed his head up and down, he could not wait to get out there and jump.

"How's my pretty girl doing Scarlet?" Sarah asked.

Shep sat down on a bale of hay, watching as all the riders got ready for the show...All except for Will.

"Shep, why is Will not getting ready for the show?" Tiny asked.

"I don't know Tiny, I knew his Aunt and Uncle were mad but I didn't think they would take him out of the show."

Will walked over to his uncle who was sitting at the kitchen table sipping his coffee. "Hey Uncle, I know I am grounded but can I still go to the show?"

Luke looked up from his coffee, then shook his head. "Sorry, but no."

"That's not fair though." Will complained "It was only a little mistake."

Luke raised his hand to silence him "The answer is no, You will stay here and watch things while we are gone." With that Luke got up and walked outside where everyone was getting their horses loaded in the trailer.

Will walked over to the window, watching everyone getting into the truck. "I can't believe I can't go."

Bailey sat down in the passenger seat, he turned to his dad who had just started the truck. "Hey dad, why is Will not coming?'

"There is someone arriving today, and since you mother went out-of-state and we are going to the show. Will is the only one who can be left."

Bailey nodded, he didn't know that if that was the reason or it was because of Will got grounded.

30 minutes after everyone had left, Will walked outside to visit Jimber. Before he had gotten there, someone pulled up into Horseland's drive way. A truck pulling a white trailer. "I wonder who that is." Will walked out seeing a tall brown-haired boy stepping out of the truck.

"Excuse me, is there anyone here?" The boy shouted out.

"Yes." Will walked over to the new comer "Hi, I'm Will Taggert."

"Will Taggert? As in the 5th grade Will Taggert?' The brown-haired boy started laughing "Wow, it good to see you geek."

Will was confused for a second, then remembered the elementary bully. "What are you doing here Josh?"

Josh chuckled "I'm staying here for a while." He stepped right up to Will, putting his face close to his. "I will crush you for what you did to me."

"What I did to you? You always pushed me and everyone else around, all I did was tell one of the teachers." Will shot back.

Josh pushed Will, making him fall into a giant mud puddle. "Like I said, I will crush you." Josh walked back to his truck, unloading a pure white horse. After he unloaded his horse, he led her into the stable.

Even when I am older, I am still weak. Will stood up, walking over to the house. I will first change, then I will call my uncle. He thought to himself. Will walked inside, leaving mud splotches everywhere. "I guess I should clean this up before my Uncle gets home, right after I have a shower and put these clothes in the wash."

Uncle Lukes truck splashed through a puddle as the farm house came back into sight.

"I can't believe they canceled the show." Zoey complained.

"I know, I have been waiting like forever for this." Chloe agreed.

"We will be home in a few minutes, since we will have daylight left, do you want to go for a trail ride Elma and Molly?" Sarah asked her friend.

"A trail ride would be fun." Molly replied.

"Who is that?" Chloe asked as they pulled into horseland's driveway.

"That must be the new student Josh." Luke replied. They sat there for a second watching the boy riding his lipizzaner mare in the arena.

"I'm going to say hi." Chloe and Zoey replied at the same time. They hurried out of the car to meet the rich looking boy.

Sarah, Elma, Bailey and Molly walked to the back of the trailer. They opened the big door, taking their three horses out.

Luke walked to his house, needing to finish some important business papers. He opened the door, shutting it behind him. "Oh my..." There was mud every where. Mud prints led up the stairs, mud on the walls and on the floor. "WILL!" He shouted, trying to keep his anger from rising.

Will pocked his head out from the laundry room. "Yes sir?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Luke asked pointing to the mud that was everywhere.

"Well...I was..." Will sighed, he knew he couldn't tell the truth. If he did, it would be like putting gas on a burning fire. "I was playing with Shep, I tripped and fell into a mud puddle.

"So you walked in here all muddy? You couldn't have washed off with the hose first?" Luke asked in a calmer voice.

"I didn't think about it."

Luke gave Will's shoulders a light squeeze. "Get this mess cleaned up, and I think someone is dancing out of his stall to see you." Luke smiled, then walked to his office.

Phew, at least I didn't get in trouble for it. Will finished up cleaning the mud, then walked out to Jimber's stall. "Hey Jimber."

**I know the story just ends, but I am stuck. Once I figure what I want to write, I will post it.**


End file.
